Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a technology for controlling driving assistance performed on an own vehicle.
Related Art
A technology for analyzing, as a road condition under which a vehicle is travelling, the complexity level of the shape of the road on which the vehicle is travelling, based on images captured by an on-board camera and the like, is publicly known (refer to, for example, WO 2009/107210).
In addition, performing driving assistance, such as adaptive travel control (ACC), lane keep assist (LKA), and pre-crash safety (PCS), on a vehicle while the vehicle is travelling is also known.
Driving assistance is performed based on recognition results of the recognition of the travelling environment of a travelling area, such as the road on which the vehicle is travelling, and the operating state of the vehicle, based on image data picked up by an on-board camera, as described in the re-publication of WO 2009/107210, or based on detection results from various sensors including a radar.
However, depending on the travelling environment of the travelling area in which the vehicle is travelling, for example, paint or dirt on the road surface may be erroneously recognized as a person, a lane division line, or the like. In addition, when a portion of the road surface on an uphill road is covered by a metal plate, the metal surface may be erroneously recognized as a preceding vehicle when objects ahead of the vehicle are scanned by the radar or the like. Moreover, a white line that demarcates travelling lanes may be erroneously recognized as not being present because a portion of the white line has faded.
Furthermore, when the road shape is complex, the road surface is rough and bumpy (uneven), or the road is greatly sloped in a lateral direction in relation to the travelling direction of the vehicle, the detection results from the sensors and the driving operations by the driver may not match.
In this way, when driving assistance is performed based on the recognition results of the recognition of the travelling environment of the travelling area of the vehicle and the operating state of the vehicle, based on the detection results from various sensors, suitable driving assistance may not be performed.